


Never knew what I had til it's gone

by McdannoPrincess23



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-09 04:38:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17995016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McdannoPrincess23/pseuds/McdannoPrincess23
Summary: Catherine is in town for a visit,Steve and Danny get into a huge fight so Steve went out for drinks with Catherine and didn't til Danny Catherine was in townDanny along with rest of the team go out for drinks and Danny sees steve and Catherine togetherDanny just leaves the bar and no heads back to his house and turns off his phone, Steve comes home expecting to see Danny but nothing,Steve checked the whole house no Danny so he calls him just goes to voicemailThe next day, Steve sees Danny who leaves a note on his desk then he leaves and goes to get his children.Steve reads the note looks up as Danny leaves to go get his children and take off for their week long vacation that Steve knew nothing about.Can Steve fix their relationship before it's too late





	1. Chapter 1

Danny stood by the door and watched Steve and Catherine sitting at a table talking and laughing then Steve moved Catherine's hair off her face she smiled and leaned into his touch, Danny lost all interests in having drinks so he just left the bar.

Danny walked out of the bar and headed to his car,got in then called the governor and asked for two weeks off she said yes then Danny called Rachel and asked if he could take the kids for 2 weeks Rachel asked if Steve was going Danny said no Rachel said okay they will be ready tomorrow at 4pm.

Danny hang up, started his car and drove home back to his house, he didn't want to see Steve. Danny drove home the long way, once he was home. Danny walked in to the house he turned off his phone so Steve couldn't track him down but then again Danny didn't think Steve would care after he was having drinks with his ex who Danny didn't know was in town.

Danny went to his room and packed his stuff for the two weeks he and the kids will be gone for, after he was done packing, Danny sat down and wrote a letter to Steve.

A cross town, Steve pulled his truck in to the drive way but didn't see Danny's car. Steve pulled out his phone and called Danny but it just went to voicemail so he hung up then called him again still went to voicemail, Steve then got out of the truck walked up the side walk to the house.

Steve sat down on the couch rested his head on the back of the couch and thought about the day first he got into a huge fight with Danny over Steve lack of trust in Danny then Danny flat out refused to talk to Steve then Catherine called and asked if they could meet up for drinks so he of course went but didn't tell Danny Catherine was in town. The two meet up for drinks, it was good to see her and he was reminded of why he fell in love with her but spent the whole time talking to her about Danny then her hair fell on to her face he moved it for her she leaned into his touch then she kissed him and he kissed back then Danny popped in his head he pulled back said sorry and left never knowing Danny saw him with Catherine but not the kiss.

Steve fell asleep on the couch waiting for Danny to come home. The next morning, Steve woke up still on the couch still no Danny. Steve ran upstairs took a quick shower got dressed and went to work. Once at HQ, Steve saw Danny's car so he knew Danny was at work then Steve to the 5-0 floor, everyone was standing there watching an angry Danny walking around his office then stop then start moving again but this time Danny walked into Steve's office placed a piece of paper on the desk then walk to his own office.

Steve walked into his office and sat down in his chair while picking up the paper Danny left for him and 

Dear Commander Mcgarrett,

I am leaving for 2 weeks, taking my children on a vacation, I would invite you seeing as you are my boyfriend but I know you have other plans like Catherine, yes I know she is in town and sadly I saw you and her together last night, guess you didn't want me to know that you were going to send me her instead of trying to fix things with me, i guess now I know why you don't trust me, it's very sad and hurtful that you trust some who has left you and lied to you then the person who has been there for you through it all but I guess you never really meant it when you said you love me or that our relationship meant anything to you. Sadly I am so in love with you but you don't want me or us. I hope you know that I am coming back in two weeks we will talk then.

Danny

Steve read the read the letter a couple more times then looked up and saw Danny gathering his things then walking out of his office then Steve stood and went after Danny but Danny just kepted walking didn't even look behind him.

Steve made it to Danny's car just in time to stop him from leaving

Danny looked over at Steve then started the car pulled the car out on the road then drove over to Rachel's picked up the children and they were on the road heading off for their 2 weeks of family fun, Danny didn't say two words to Steve and Steve Wonder if he could fix things with Danny before it's too late.

Danny spent the whole drive talking to Grace and Charlie about school friends and life but Danny didn't say anything to Steve as grace knew something was very wrong between her Danny and Uncle Steve.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day at the beautiful private beach house that the governor reserve for Danny and his children.
> 
> Danny goes shopping for food for the next 2 weeks
> 
> Grace and Steve have a heart to heart about Danny

After being on the road for an hour, Danny stops at a little diner for breakfast. Danny gets out of the car as grace gets out on his side while Charlie gets out on Steve's side, Charlie holds hands with Danny as the two walk ahead of Steve and Grace then

" Okay what's wrong with you and Danno don't lie to me either " Grace says as she looks at Steve then back to her father

" We had a huge fight over my lack of trust in Danny and I also went out for drinks with Catherine who is in town never told Danny Catherine was in town he saw us at the bar having drinks Danny thinks I am more interested in Catherine then fixing things with him plus he doesn't believe that I love him and right now he won't talk to me " Steve says as he looks at Danny who is now carrying Charlie towards the diner.

" How could you hurt my dad like that he has been there for you since the begining I mean he stayed to clear your name he went to north Korea and Afghanistan to bring you home he has never lied to you or betrayed you but your the one who keeps hurting my dad who loves you so much just like Charlie and I love you so much your our step Steve fix this you have two weeks to fix things with Danno no case no team no Catherine to interrupt you two so I hope you can fix things with Dad cause I love you both so much but I will always choose my dad's side " Grace said kissed Steve's cheek then ran off after Danny leaving Steve to watch the 3 most important people in his life.

Steve walks into the diner and sees a waitress flirting with Danny he was a little jealous to see Danny talking to this new person but won't talk to him, Steve walks up to the table looks at the waitress then sit down to Danny puts his arm on the back of the booth makes it known Danny was taken.

They place their drink orders then she walks away to get the drinks then Charlie looks at Steve and Danny then gets up and crawls up onto Steve's lap lays his on his chest as Steve leans down kisses Charlie on the head whispers I love you so much little man nothing will ever change that then Steve looks up at Danny who says nothing just looks at him

The waitress comes back with their drinks then they order breakfast, Danny takes a sip of his coffee while he is talking to Grace who is watching Steve and Charlie who are talking about planes, Steve leans over kisses Danny on the side of the head before going back to talking with Charlie.

After breakfast, Steve pays for the food then carrys Charlie out of the diner with Danny and Grace following them, they get back into the car with Steve now driving.

After another couple of hours of driving, Steve pulls up to a grocery store where Danny goes in side to get some food to last them for 2 weeks. Danny returns with alot of food puts it in the truck of the car then gets in the car.

Steve drives for another 30 minutes then he pulls up to the private beach house that the governor got for Danny. Everyone gets out if the car and carrys stuff inside the house, grace and Charlie run upstairs to pick out their room then

" Why are you here go home go back to Catherine " Danny says with a very sad voice 

" Not going to happen Danny you and the kids come first to me " Steve said as he sat on the arm of the couch

" Oh really since when as you said yesterday that you don't trust me I mean you did go have drinks with your ex " Danny said as he began to look around the house

" Danny you have to know I do trust you " Steve said from his place on the arm of the couch

" Yeah sure you do if you get in trouble I will call Catherine or the team " Danny said as he walked past Steve. 

Steve stood up pulled Danny into his arms kissed his neck while trying to reassure him that Steve does trust and loves him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family time
> 
> The real trust begins but first Steve tells Danny about the kiss

Danny leans back into Steve's arms the one place he has always felt save and loved, Steve knows he has to tell Danny about the kiss then whispers he and Catherine kissed but he stopped it before it got out of hand

" What did you say " Danny said as he pulled away from Steve turned and gave Steve a hard look

" Catherine and I kissed " Steve said as he looked at a broken and hurt Danny 

" And you said you couldn't trust me well the same can be said about you. I thought I could trust you to never hurt me but I guess I was wrong yet again, there must be something truly wrong with me if everyone keeps hurting me first Rachel cheated on me with Stan then left me for him, cheated on Stan with me which produced Charlie, Gabby chose work over us, Melissa lied about who she was then after years together she left me now I found happiness with you only for you to hurt me by not trusting me and now you kissed Catherine just what I needed why am I never enough why am I always the one who gets hurt maybe we should just end this " Danny said as he stormed out of the house and down to the beach.

Steve stood there heartbroken over what Danny said all Steve could do is watch Danny storm off down the beach once again Steve hurt Danny who is the most important person in the world to Steve. Grace and Charlie came down stairs looking for Danny.

Steve tells them to go change into their suits that they are going swimming in the ocean, Steve went over to Danny's bags then saw one was his bag then Steve changed into his shorts then the three went down to the beach.

Charlie, Steve and Grace all ran into the water and Charlie laughing when Steve swung him up into the air and grace just laughing at them, Steve swam around while grace and Charlie chased after him.

Danny was sitting on the rocks staring out at the water he could see Steve and the kids having fun in the ocean, Danny thought long and hard about things with Steve and he has decided that it was best at the end of the two weeks that they call it quits cause it's clear to Danny that Steve doesn't love Danny enough to trust him and to stay faithful to him.

Steve saw Danny sitting on the rocks looking so sad and broken, Steve decides that he is going to spend the next 2 weeks showing Danny just how much Steve trusts him and to earn Danny's trust back, proving to Danny that he loves him and truly wants a life with him and the kids.

Danny stands up and walks away from the rocks then sees his son running at him then Charlie jumps into Danny's arms hugging his father while Grace and Steve stand there watching them. 

Later that night, Steve builds a fire on the beach while grace and Charlie help Danny bring down the treats they will make, after making smores Charlie falls asleep in Steve's lap while grace has her head on Danny's lap sound asleep too. Steve hands Charlie over to Danny then Steve lifts Grace up into his arms and carrys her into the house while Danny Carrys Charlie.

A little after 4 in the morning, Charlie wakes up and runs to the bathroom where he throws up Danny hears Charlie run to the bathroom Danny goes and checks on Charlie who is crying Danny picks up Charlie who burries his face in Danny's neck Steve comes out to see what is wrong only to find Danny walking up and down the hall trying to get Charlie back to sleep Steve pulls Danny back into his room where Danny sits down with Charlie clinging to him Steve kneels down in front of Danny rubs Charlie's back while kissing the back of his head soon Danny lays down with Charlie sound asleep on his chest Steve is laying on his side with his head testing on his hand on the bed still rubbing Charlie's back then leans over kisses Danny on the lips then pulls them closer to his body and with in moments they both are asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new day

Danny wakes up and finds Charlie sound asleep next to him and Steve behind him an arm wrapped around his waist and Steve's face burried in Danny's neck then Danny leans back into Steve's touch.

Grace walks into the room smiles at seeing her dad being taken care of then she crawls up onto the bed next to Charlie and falls asleep. A couple of hours later Steve wakes up and this time Steve is on his back with Danny half on him his face burried in Steve's neck Steve kisses Danny on the head as he looks over Danny's shoulder and sees both kids are still sound asleep, Steve looks at the 3 people who matter most to him, Steve has never felt so loved like he does with Danny and the kids, Steve grew up not showing emotions but he has learned showing emotions with these 3 is very important to them and now to Steve.

Laying here with Danny in his arms and the kids right next to them Steve feels like he is home a feeling Steve has never really felt, yes he was in love with Catherine but he never really felt at home with her but here in bed with Danny and the kids he felt like he was apart of a family a family who loved him no matter what, maybe that's why Steve said he didn't trust Danny cause he was scared of losing their family a family that Steve wants to keep. 

Steve runs his fingers up and down Danny's back while whispering that he was sorry for their fight and for the kiss with Catherine then Steve tells Danny that he has never felt so loved or wanted then he does with Danny and the kids how scared he is that this will be taken from him too Danny rests his head on his hand looks at Steve then

" Steve I am always here for you and I always will be you are my family my home my love my everything my life is with you and my kids I love you so much baby " Danny said before leaning in and kissing Steve on the lips

Soon they hear giggling from behind Danny so they turn and see two kids laughing then Charlie crawls over Danny and sits next to Steve then

" I don't feel good daddy " Charlie says as he lays his head in Danny's lap then Steve could feel Charlie has a fever

Steve gets up out of bed walks into the bathroom and runs a cool bath as Danny walks in with Charlie who has his face burried in Danny's neck Steve takes Charlie undresses him then puts him in the bath while Danny goes and gets some meds and juice for Charlie.

Steve had that feeling back of being needed or wanted and loved as he helped Danny take care of a sick Charlie who makes steve feel like a parent not just the boyfriend of their dad. 

Watching Steve with his kids, Danny sees just how important family is to Steve who grew up without the true connection a parent has with their children, Steve isn't a step parent like Stan was, Steve is another father to them and he is Danny's other half, now they have to rebuild their trust as well build a new one. 

Danny felt his daughter behind him she was smiling at him like she knew his secret and was very happy to welcome Steve into their family.


End file.
